


Cookies

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale doesn't know how to cook or bake, Comfort, Cookies, Crowley does know how to cook and bake, Fluff, Food, Gen, Kiss the Cook, Scenario, Work, bad day at work, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You had a long day at work, your lovely partner make it better.





	Cookies

It was a long day at work. In fact, it was possibly the worse day you’ve had at work. All you wanted to do was get home and see your partner. Possibly sit on the couch and cuddle until you fell asleep on them. When you opened the door to your shared flat, you couldn’t help but laugh at what you saw.

Aziraphale has cookies

There was definitely some sort of fire that had been miracle away. In the place of where there were burnt cookies, were dozens of your favorites. Aziraphale stood there with a sheepish smile and his hands behind his back.

“Hello, my dear!” he chimed. “I’ve well…I thought you might like them, so I miracle you some cookies. I’m afraid that recipes must actually be followed almost exactly and didn’t realize that until I smelt smoke.”

You giggled and nodded your head while making your way over to the angel. You wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head on him. Almost immediately, the angel returned the embrace and rocked you back and forth gently.

Crowley has cookies

Crowley looked over at you like a fish out of water. He was wearing an apron that said, “Kiss the Cook,” and had an oven mitt on both hands. In the oven mitts was a tray of freshly baked cookies, straight out of the oven.

“What are you doing?” you grinned at the demon and made your way over to him.

Crowley glanced to his side, his eyes becoming more yellow by the second. “I thought you might like some cookies.”

You stood up on your tip-toes and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. “Very much so, thank you.” For a moment, you were going to gush about how nice he was being, but the red hue on his face and how his eyes were almost completely yellow made you stop.


End file.
